Can't Let Go
by BiteMyTongue
Summary: She had loved again, but just as before it didn't last. Finally, after months of pain and loss Bella lets the only person she can trust know what happened to her. Bella has lost all hope in life, in a forced engagement, she no longer feels any hope in ever being happy. The only thing she can hope for now is that some point she can be happy again.
Author's Note

Well, this happened… I will warn you that this story is less about Bella/Elijah and a little more about a friendship between Bella and Jasper.

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

Also, I'm giving you a fair warning that this isn't like my other stories when it comes to the ending.

-Page Break-

Jasper walked up to Bella as she lay in the middle of the forest. He had noticed something wrong with her the first moment they got back from Italy. To him there was just something that was off about Bella, she wasn't her normal self anymore.

Jasper looked towards Bella and took in her emotions. She had gotten significantly better at acting and lying, but she couldn't change her emotions. And for the last few days since her engagement to Edward she had been completely void of any real emotion. "What's on your mind?" Jasper questioned knowing something was troubling her as he moved to lay next to her.

Bella took in a deep breath. "Do you love Alice, Jasper? Really love her? The sort of love you know you'll never feel for anyone else. The love you don't want to ever feel for anyone else. Do you know what I'm talking about?"

Jasper nodded, "I think I have a glimpse of what you're referring to. When you're away from them for too long everything is numb. Everything is duller, the world just becomes different shades of gray and there's nothing you can really do to change it."

Bella smiled, "That's about right."

"That's what you're going through right now." Jasper responded now understanding that what she was going through was a form of loss and withdrawal. She had lost something that took away all sense of happiness.

Bella sighed, "I want to keep trying, but a part of me just wants to shrivel up into a ball and shrink away. I want to disappear until I just can't feel anymore. I hate this feeling of sorrow and despair, it's too strong to fight anymore."

"What happened when we were gone, Bella?" Jasper questioned he needed to know what had damaged her so much.

"I gave everything I had left away and now it's all gone." Bella said softly. "Can I tell you a story, Jasper? Something between you and me? Edward always said he hated going into your mind, so I know you're safe to talk to."

Jasper smirked knowing she was right Edward would avoid his mind at all costs. "We have all day, everyone else is out hunting."

"And you're on babysitting duty." Bella said with a scoff as she kept her eyes on the sky above. "It all started in October, Jasper. That's when everything just got turned upside down, but I really wouldn't change it for anything in the world."

-To the Past-

Bella followed after Angela and Ben as they went into the costume shop. "It's not for another few weeks, is this necessary to do this now?" Bella questioned as she followed after them.

"Yes, I don't want to have to drive to Seattle later in the month and have all the good costumes disappear. If we wait we'll have to go as something really lame again, this year I'm preparing early." Angela responded with a smile.

"I really hope she doesn't want to do some cheesy couple's costume." Ben whispered to Bella as Angela disappeared into the aisles of costumes. "Sorry if we make you feel like the third wheel."

Bella smiled, "No worries, as long as in a few weeks from now I can tell Jessica I already got a costume, I'm fine. The last thing I want is to come shopping with Jessica, she the worst."

Ben chuckled, "I can imagine it can be bad, I have no idea how Mike can put up with her."

"She sleeps with him." Bella replied with a shrug. "I saw a supply store across the street, I'm going to get some supplies. I'll be back in a bit, go talk your girlfriend out of the Flintstones costumes."

"Shit!" Ben whispered, "I didn't notice. I'll tell Angie you slipped away for a bit."

Bella headed out of the store and quickly headed across the street. She wanted a new sketch book and pencils as the last ones she had were completely unusable.

Entering the store Bella was a bit overwhelmed by how big it was. She moved quickly heading to the display of the several different types of sketch books. She looked through all the different assortment of paper and only became frustrated when she couldn't find one she wanted.

"Do you need help?" A rich voice said behind her.

Bella shook her head not bothering to notice who was talking to her. "No, I don't think I do. I know what I want, I just can't seem to commit to anything."

"The black one you have in your right hand is better for sketching, the blue one is made for paints and markers." The male voice replied stepping a little closer.

"Huh. I hadn't noticed." Bella said setting the blue one down. "Thank you." She said as she turned around. She smiled at the man in front of her. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I'm Klaus." He replied offering her a charming smile and an extended hand. "You are?"

"Bella." She replied taking his hand blushing lightly at his skin on hers. She let go of his hand once she realized she was still holding onto it. "I should pay for this. Thank you for the advice, Klaus."

"Do you sketch often?" Klaus questioned tracing after her to the register.

"Every now and then. It's a hobby my mother made me take up when I was a child. Several after school classes and summer camps it turns out I have a talent." Bella said as she set her things on the counter ready to pay. "It's an off and on relationship between me and my drawing."

"I would think someone who's been sketching for a long amount time knows how to choose out a sketch book." Klaus replied taking in her features.

"I never chose out my books before. They were always gifts from my grandmother. I just filled out my last one." Bella said as she paid for the book and the few new pencils she gathered. "Thank you." She said as the cashier handed her the bag. "Well, Klaus, it was nice meeting you, but I have to get back to my friends. Have a pleasant day."

Bella left out the door and headed back to the costume shop ready to find the simplest costume she could for the party.

-Page Break-

"Do you know his last name?" Jasper questioned curiously.

"I do, but that's not the point of the story, Jasper." Bella said with a small intake of breath. "I need you to remember just in case I forget."

"If you don't want to turn, Bella. You don't have to." Jasper responded knowing it was something she held immense fear over.

"It's more than that, Jasper." Bella replied with a frown. "There's so much more about this story that you need to listen to. You need to understand."

"Make me understand then." Jasper responded. "Because as of right now all I can see is the possibility that you feel in love with this Klaus person."

Bella laughed a true laugh for the first time in a while. "I didn't fall in love with Klaus. Klaus wanted to kill me, he made that fact very clear during our first conversation."

"Then why is he so important to you?" Jasper questioned. "Why tell me a story about him if he really meant nothing?"

Bella sat up and glared at Jasper. "I said I didn't fall in love with Klaus, not that he didn't mean something. Klaus is a vampire, and a very important one."

"I'm going to need more to understand this, Bella." Jasper said. "Why did this Klaus guy want to kill you?"

"Because I'm the exact replica of Elizabeth Meyers, my great great great great great Grandmother." Bella replied with a frown. "They call people like me doppelgangers, a different generation, but an identical copy of one person. Klaus needed to kill me for a ritual, so he told me during the next full moon he'd kill me."

"And you just went along with it?" Jasper questioned. "You were going to allow him to use you in order to break some curse."

"If I was going to die, I'd die for a good reason. Trust me, Klaus made a convincing argument, so when he said I could do it willingly or be forced into it. I went willingly." Bella said with a shrug of her shoulders. "What was the point of fighting it if Klaus was more powerful than me? He could just kill everyone I love and force me to go with him. I did what was best, for me and for everyone else."

"He didn't kill you, so what happened?" Jasper said as he was trying to connect everything together

"Despite everything bad that Klaus is, he was kind to me. Yes, he wanted to kill me, but he did become my friend, like a brother." Bella said softly as she thought back to the memory.

"How did you see him as a brother?" Jasper questioned, Bella's ability to see the good in people would always amaze him.

Bella looked to Jasper and smiled slightly. "I see him as a brother for the same reason I see you that way. Despite what others see and think, there's always something good about you, not to mention somehow in some way you both made me come to some sort of epiphany."

Jasper laughed bitterly. "What realization could I have brought you to?"

"You told me that I was worth living, more importantly, you made me believe it." Bella said as she lay back down and looked back up at the sky.

"If that's true, why are you so willing to die?" Jasper questioned.

Bella smiled, "Because Klaus led me to learn that I should never put my life above others, I am not the center of the universe and I shouldn't act as if I were."

"What happened between you and Klaus." Jasper questioned, "What stopped him from killing you?"

Bella grinned, "A friendship grew, I seemed to be the only person who didn't hate him for who he was."

-Memory Lane-

Bella tilted her head as she watched Klaus paint. "So what brushes do you prefer when you oil paint?"

"I prefer handmade ones." Klaus responded as he looked over his shoulder at Bella. "Would you like to learn how to paint?"

"Not really, I think I'd prefer to stick to my sketch pad." Bella responded. "I am curious, is painting all you can do, or do you do other forms of art as well?"

"I can do several things, but I prefer to paint over anything else." Klaus said as he took a step back to inspect his painting. "I've come to believe that painting offers more of a challenge than anything else."

Bella nodded she dragged her pencil across the pad as she tried to capture the scene in front of her. "How do you capture such realistic settings? I can't even draw the bookcase."

"You're too used to drawing cartoon characters. You need to practice more." Klaus responded simply. "You can't just expect to know how to draw something if you've never practiced before."

Bella sighed, but continued on with her drawing. "Can you show me how to draw the bookcase? I feel like I'd learned more if I saw someone else do it."

Klaus blurred towards Bella and sat down beside her. "Watch carefully." He ordered as he took her sketch pad and pencil from her hands.

Bella nodded, "Okay." She assured as she watched his movements closely. "Klaus, where is your family?"

"They're in coffins." Klaus responded simply as he continued the drawing. "Why do you ask?"

"Human curiosity, I suppose." Bella replied with a shrug. "I guess I just wanted to know if you were all alone. I'm sorry for reminding you of their deaths."

Klaus chuckled, "They're vampires as well, Isabella, they're just put into a coma like state at the moment."

"On purpose?" Bella questioned.

"I know I may seem very selfish, Isabella, but my siblings mean a great deal to me. I can't sit back and let them get themselves killed, so as soon as they began to show any signs of trouble I put them into boxes where they wouldn't get themselves killed." Klaus responded.

Bella tilted her head at Klaus. "It's like meeting an entirely new person." She whispered. "Who could've known you would care so much for someone but yourself."

"Caring only about yourself is the real sign of losing all humanity." Klaus responded.

"Are you saying you still have some of your humanity." Bella responded.

"Of course I do, but showing it would be a weakness I'm not willing to risk exposing." Klaus said as he handed the sketchpad back. "Try it now."

Bella sighed, and took the pencil from his hand. "Have you ever tried sculpting?"

"It's not enough to keep me interested long enough." Klaus responded, "I'm assuming that's something you're good at."

"I've been taking classes since I was a kid," Bella responded with a smirk. "My mom's an art teacher. When she couldn't find a babysitter, I'd tag along with her."

"Yet you never truly learned how to paint." Klaus said as he watched her draw.

"I was never interested in painting. It's far too messy." Bella responded, "I hated getting paint everywhere, and if I mess up it's impossible to go back and erase it."

Klaus shook his head, "You're still not getting it right, your lines aren't right."

Bella sighed, she handed the sketch back to Klaus. "Show me how it's done then."

-Page Break-

"You really became attached to this guy." Jasper noticed.

Bella nodded, "Klaus was always honest, there was no wondering if he was telling the truth or not. He didn't treat me like a child or act as if I didn't know what I was deciding on."

"He treated you as an adult not the child Edward is accustomed to treating you as." Jasper responded.

Bella smiled, "Exactly. I miss Klaus, I do, but it's not just him I can't let go of."

"There's someone else? The person you fell in love with." Jasper responded.

Bella nodded, "I fell in love with Klaus's brother."

"Did he love you back?" Jasper questioned.

Bella nodded, "At least I like to think he did."

-Memory Lane-

Bella yawned and walked down the stairs as the doorbell rang. She rubbed her eyes as she unlocked the door. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, but may I come inside?" A soft voice said.

Bella became alerted as she recognized that sort of accent. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" She reached for her phone and speed dialed Klaus. "I don't recognize you at all."

"I'm new in town, my name is Elijah." He said extending his hand to her.

Bella stepped back, _Elijah,_ she knew that name. "Sorry, Elijah. I don't just let anyone into my home." Bella relaxed as she could feel Klaus's presence already in the house. She took a further step back and stood behind his shadow.

"Elijah." Klaus said with a smirk. "I'm surprised you made it here."

"I didn't know you already got here and compelled the girl." Elijah said as he looked over Klaus's shoulder and looked at Bella.

Klaus chuckled and moved blocking Elijah's sight of Bella. "I didn't compel her, it seems just like her ancestor, she can't be compelled." Klaus stepped forward, "Don't come out, Isabella." He warned.

Bella nodded, "You should remember that I have nosy neighbors."

Klaus simply nodded before stepping outside completely and closing the door behind him. Bella headed up the stairs and as quickly as she could she changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She put on her jacket and headed back down the stairs she grabbed her bag and waited by the door.

Klaus opened the door and stepped inside. "Good, you're ready. Let's go."

Bella followed after Klaus outside, she stuck close to him as she spotted Elijah. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you hate your brother?"

"I do, but he's going to be a pain in my side if I don't deal with him now." Klaus responded with a look of annoyance. "If you had any siblings you would understand how frustrating they can be."

"Suddenly I'm glad I don't" Bella responded she looked to Elijah and back to Klaus. "What are the chances he'll try to kill me before you kill me?"

"Not likely, Elijah has far too many morals to kill a human girl who doesn't deserve it." Klaus responded he smirked to Elijah. "I'll be taking Isabella with me, I don't trust you." Klaus put himself between Bella and Elijah and in a quick move he picked her up and took off.

Bella swayed from side to side as Klaus set her on her feet. "Ugh." She groaned as she put her hand to her head. "Everything is blurry. I feel like I'm going to throw up."

Klaus rolled his eyes and led Bella inside steadying her movements. He handed her a stack of papers as soon as she stopped swaying. "You need to sign these."

Bella didn't question Klaus and signed the papers. She looked at him curiously as he started having trouble breathing.

"Invite me in." Klaus choked out.

"You are invited in." Bella said quickly. She sighed as he started breathing normally. "You couldn't have told me to do that before I signed the papers? You should've given me some time to prepare."

Klaus chuckled, "Don't be dramatic." He said as he led her to the study. "I've been working on a painting; I want you to finish it for me."

"I'm not going to finish one of your artworks," Bella said as she entered his study and put her bag down on the couch. "Is this it?" She said gesturing to the painting in front of her.

"Yes," Klaus said crossing his arms over his chest. "It's meant to be the forest behind your home. I thought it would be better if you were to paint something you were familiar with."

Bella took in a deep breath. "You think I can do this?"

"You mastered drawing that bookcase after two times of watching me draw it. You've watched me paint over and over again. I have faith that you'll be able to do this." Klaus responded.

Bella nodded, "Alright, let's see how this goes." She tied her hair back and shrugged off her jacket.

Klaus leaned against the wall and watched her. Once she was fully engulfed in the painting he slipped out of the room and onto the porch. "What are you doing here, Elijah?"

"What have you done with that girl?" Elijah questioned looking over his brother's shoulder to notice the girl was nowhere in sight.

"I'm currently teaching her how to oil point." Klaus responded with a smirk.

"You can't just keep her as some sort of pet." Elijah responded with a glare.

"She's not a pet." Klaus said with a smirk. "She's a human whom I find more important than other humans. There's nothing you can do, Elijah. Bella has already agreed to be the sacrifice for my ritual and you'll find she can't be talked out of anything."

"I don't believe you." Elijah responded.

Klaus smirked, "That's not really my problem now is it?"

"Klaus!" Bella called out and Klaus smirked as it seemed to be at the perfect moment.

"Goodbye, Elijah." Klaus said as he closed the door on his brother. He entered the study again. "Something wrong?"

"I broke your brush." Bella said as she held up the brush in proof.

Klaus sighed, "I have a spare. How did you break it?"

"Apparently, my brush strokes are too rough." Bella said with a frown. "That or these handmade brushes are just too weak."

"Try not to break this one as well. I don't want to have to order more." Klaus said as he handed her the brush.

"I make no promises." Bella said taking the brush.

-Page Break-

"How did you fall in love with Elijah if you never got to see him." Jasper questioned.

"This was just the beginning; I did get to be with Elijah ore as time progressed." Bella said, "We first talked when Klaus wasn't able to pick me up from school."

"He picked you up from school?" Jasper questioned.

"Klaus was always a bit protective; he didn't want me to get hurt beforehand." Bella said, "Elijah being in town put him more on edge than he already was"

-Memory Lane-

Bella put her sketch pad away, "If you weren't going to be here I should've brought my truck."

"Just walk to my home, it's closer. I'll be there in an hour." Klaus said, "I've got to go Isabella, call if you're in any sort of trouble."

"Okay." Bella said hanging up the phone. She took in a deep breath and began to make the long walk home.

"Isabella." Elijah's voice came from just beside her.

Bella jumped and put a hand above her heart. "You don't just sneak up on people!"

"I apologize; I had thought you would hear me coming." Elijah said, "I have some questions for you."

"Okay." Bella said taking in a dep breath. "Let me see if I know where they're headed. One, your brother is not holding me against my will. Two, I agreed to be his sacrifice, he didn't force me into it or compel me to agree. Three, yes I do know exactly what I've gotten myself into, but that doesn't mean I'll be changing my mind anytime soon. Lastly, no, I don't want you to save me. I don't need saving, I've made my decision and I'm hoping you can respect that. Klaus always goes on about how high and mighty your morals are, so I would expect you to respect my wishes."

"How can you be so sure that you want to die, especially for the selfish needs of my brother." Elijah questioned.

Bella turned and glared at Elijah. "You obviously don't know your brother well if you think he's so selfish."

"You believe you know my brother better than I?" Elijah questioned in a tone of mockery.

Bella continued walking. "I haven't known Klaus as long as you have, but I can certainly say that I understand his motives better than you."

Elijah laughed mockingly. "I'm assuming it's because of your great understanding that you are so willing to die for his ridiculous obsession with his curse."

Bella halted her walking. "Ridiculous?" She scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "You make these claims that you know your brother so well, so tell me how does he feel knowing that a part of who he was had been kept away from him. How does he react to knowing that he was so horrible that his own mother tied him up and cursed him? The man he saw as a father put a blade to his neck and threatened to cut off his head if he ever accepted who he was again. Not to mention how he must feel knowing that his siblings, his own brother, tied him up and did nothing as he was tortured. Tell me, Elijah, is his obsession with this curse ridiculous to you because you can't accept your role in it? You want him to forget it just like you did. To cast it all aside as if nothing ever happened and move on. Do not let your guilt for your actions hide what's really occurring here. You only think it's ridiculous for your brother to break this curse because you can't stand to know that you had something to do in creating it in the first place. "

Elijah stood stunned for a moment letting her words sink in. "You don't know what you're speaking of." He said as he moved to catch up to her.

"You can believe what you wish, but some part of you knows that I'm right. You damned your brother to an eternity of feeling the torture of never really being who he was." Bella said she walked up to Klaus's house and walked up the steps. "I'd invite you in, but it's not my home to be inviting strangers in."

"Why do you trust him so much?" Elijah questioned as he stepped closer. "You are aware that my brother is a murderer and has killed off villages in fits of anger?"

Bella smirked, "That's why I trust him. Klaus is upfront about everything, especially who he is. I'm well aware that he's a murdered and I know there's no way to really imagine how many people he's killed, but he doesn't hide it. Klaus doesn't act like someone he's not he embraces who he is, and that's a rarity in people." Bella unlocked the door and opened it. "Maybe you should try to understand that you and your brother aren't that different." She stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

Bella waited in the living room mindlessly sketching in her book as she waited for Klaus. Her mind was off in the distance, so much so that she wasn't really aware of what she was drawing. She turned her head as the door opened. "Your brother walked me home from school."

"Yes, I saw him outside. What did you say to him? He was civil towards me." Klaus responded he walked into the living room and handed Bella a brown bag. "I brought you something to eat."

"Thank you." Bella said as she opened the bag. "And I didn't say anything that wasn't true."

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Klaus questioned as he picked up a brush.

"No, I really doubt your brother would try to kill me." Bella responded as she took a bite of her food.

"You'd be surprise of what my brother could do." Klaus responded as he picked up Bella's sketch pad and flipped through it. He landed on the sketch she had been working on and looked at her strangely for a moment as she had drawn his brother. He closed it knowing if he questioned her she'd get embarrassed and leave.

"I'm sure your brother is capable of a lot of things, but I doubt he'd kill me in front of your home." Bella responded with a shrug.

"I wouldn't be sure of that, my brother is calmer than me, but he has a temper just as bad." Klaus said as he kicked his feet up on the coffee table.

Bella nodded her head. "I picked that up, but you know as well as I do I have no sense of self preservation."

Klaus chuckled, "How did school go?" He questioned an attempt to change the subject.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Do you really want to hear the gossip that's going around a high school? Is that something that you secretly find enjoyable?"

"It was a change of subject." Klaus responded.

"In that case," Bella said with a smirk. "Our Biology teacher was fired today on the grounds of sleeping with a student."

"Jessica Stanley I assume?" Klaus responded.

"Lauren Mallory, but good guess." Bella replied with a smirk. "He was caught red handed-literally, there was some form of spanking involved when they got caught."

Klaus chuckled, "And who was it that caught them in the act?"

Bella smirked, "I did, and I closed the door quietly, snuck over to the principal's office and I led the way back. When I caught them they still had the majority of their clothes on, but when the principal caught them they were in a very compromising position. I've never seen someone turn that shade of red before, he was so angry when he saw them in that positon." Bella laughed softly. "The hardest thing I've ever had to do was trying not to laugh in that situation."

-Page Break-

"So that's why Lauren switched schools." Jasper said slightly amused. "I just assumed she needed a new pool of boys to sleep with."

Bella laughed, "It really was a good day that day."

"Why didn't you fall in love with Klaus? You seemed to have been closer to him." Jasper remarked.

Bella smiled fondly. "Klaus is charming, but from the beginning I didn't feel the attraction to him that I did with Elijah. Being around Elijah was different. He made everything better, brighter, it was all better with him around."

"Did he make you back out on wanting to die?" Jasper questioned curiously.

Bella shook her head. "I had made a promise and I wasn't going to go back on it. Falling in love with Elijah just made things harder."

-Back to the Past-

Bella smiled as she noticed Elijah sit down under the tree beside her.

"I'm surprised my brother has let you out of his sight." Elijah commented.

"Despite what you may believe, your brother doesn't control me." Bella responded as she turned and smirked at Elijah. "What are you doing here? I thought you had left town."

"Is that what my brother told you?" Elijah responded

Bella rolled her eyes, "No, it's what I assumed." Bella returned back to the sketch pad in her hand and finished off the cartoon drawing she had been working on.

"Why is that you wish to die so easily?" Elijah questioned her.

Bella smiled, "Why does it concern you so much?"

"I don't believe you've really lived a long enough life to understand what you're giving up." Elijah replied, "You deserve to live a happy life."

"And I am." Bella responded with a frown as she looked to Elijah. "Klaus is my friend, and I know that must be difficult for you to understand. I know the decision I've made, and there isn't anything to cause me to turn my back on it. Now, if you came to merely talk me out of my decision you're wasting both our times. Choose a different topic or please move on."

"What are you drawing?" Elijah questioned changing the subject.

Bella turned to him and smiled. "Oh, I was reading The Raven earlier and that made me want to draw a raven." Bella handed the pad over to him. "Your thoughts?"

"The raven was a great poem." Elijah said looking over the poem. "The poet however will never have the fame he deserves."

Bella's eyes widened. "Are you hinting that you met Edgar Allan Poe?"

Elijah nodded with a smile as he saw how excited she got. "I did get to meet him. I was even allowed to read one of his poems before it got published. Extraordinary man, I was quite saddened when he passed away."

Bella smiled widely. "Who else have you met?"

Elijah met her smile with one of his own. "I've met a few people throughout my time."

"Did you get the chance to meet Abraham Lincoln?" Bella questioned curiously.

"I had the pleasure of meeting the man on different occasions." Elijah responded.

Bella smirked, "Was he a vampire hunter?"

Elijah raised a curious brow at her, "No he wasn't. What would give you the idea that he was."

Bella smiled, "The movie that gave a good description of what it would be like if he were a vampire hunter. Are you telling me you haven't watched it?"

"I haven't had the time to do so." Elijah said with a smile as he watched her sigh exaggeratedly.

"You're missing out. I made Klaus watch it, he seemed to enjoy it." Bella said with an amused smile. "I think you would enjoy it as well."

-Page Break-

"Is that how it started?" Jasper questioned curiously. "You watched a movie together."

Bella shook her head a small smile on her face. "We did everything together, or so it seemed. Elijah forgave Klaus to a point where Klaus allowed him inside his home. Klaus was gone a lot seeing as there was a problem with gathering one of the needed ingredients to the ritual. I spent a lot of time with Elijah. He watched me work on my art, we'd watch movie together my favorite were documentaries I loved to hear him talk. Elijah always had something to say."

"I don't understand, Bella." Jasper said. "How did you become anything more than friends?"

Bella smiled, "It happened one night while I was staying at Klaus's home. My dad was in Seattle and there was a storm. You know I can't handle those to save my life. I won't tell you everything, because that memory belongs to just him and me. Know that Elijah will always have a part of me with him."

Jasper simply nodded in understanding, he had caught the slight change in her scent earlier and now he knew that the change he caught was Elijah. "Why didn't you die?"

Bella took in a deep breath and looked up at the sky. "Because Elijah loved me."

-Page Break-

Bella looked to Elijah in anger. "Why would you do it?"

Elijah stepped forward and ran his hand down her cheek. "There are many things I am capable of doing, watching you die is not one of them. I know what I did was wrong, Isabella, but I couldn't let you die."

"It was my decision, Elijah." Bella said softly with a shake of her head. "I just don't understand why you would take it away from me."

"Because I'm so attached to you that I don't think I'll be able to recover if you die. Especially if I have to be there to watch you die." Elijah said softly. "I respect your decision, Isabella, but understand that I just can't let you go."

Bella's eyes watered, "But that's what's happening anyway. You have to let me go so that you can leave."

Elijah sighed, "I'll return, just as soon as I'm done with Niklaus."

Bella felt a tear slip down her cheek, but she felt Elijah brush it away. "I'll act as if I believe you. Just as long as you pretend to be sure in coming back."

"I will be back." Elijah assured he leaned down and kissed her. Bella wrapped her arms around Elijah's neck and held him tightly. "I love you, Isabella. Never doubt that, I will return for you."

Bella cried quietly. "I've heard those words before and I will try my hardest to believe you."

-Page Break-

Bella sat up wiping the tears from her face. "It's been almost a year, Jasper and nothing."

"Maybe you just have to wait a bit longer." Jasper responded.

Bella shook her head. "This isn't one of those stories where the knight in shining armor comes in and saves the girl just as she's about to say I do. This is the story where it ends before it every truly begins."

Jasper stood as Bella did the same. "Then why tell me all of this?"

"Do you ever feel like you know what's going to happen before it happens? Like you have this recollection that there's something coming but you don't know until it's right in front of you?" Bella questioned quietly.

"I've gotten those feelings when I was in the war." Jasper responded quietly.

Bella nodded, "That's what I'm feeling right now. I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something is coming and I just knew that before it all happened I had to share this with you. I had to let someone know. You're the only person I can trust, Jasper. You haven't let me down, so far."

"Bella. You deserve to be loved and if you don't love Edward you deserve to set yourself free." Jasper whispered.

Bella nodded, "I know, Jasper, but how can I be loved when there's nothing left? Can you feel what I'm feeling right now? That grief that unbearable pain? It's never going to go away Jasper, not until this is all over. I just want to find peace."

"I'll help you for as long as I can." Jasper vowed he stepped forward and kissed her forehead. "You deserve so much more than you have been given."

Bella closed her eyes, "Can you lie to me, Jasper? Can you tell me that one day all of this will be gone and I'll be happy?"

"You'll be happy Bella, I promise this." Jasper said as he felt her tears against his chest.

-Page Break-

Bella walked into Edward's room. "I need to speak to you."

Edward turned a dazzling smile on his face. "Something on your mind, love? Alice getting on your nerves with all the wedding talk?"

Bella sighed, she approached Edward and took a hold of his hand. She placed the ring inside and took a step back. "I can't do this Edward. I can't marry you."

Edward looked to the ring and back to Bella. "What are you saying, Bella?"

Bella took in a deep breath. "I. Hate. You." Bella said through gritted teeth. "You treat me like a child and it's like you don't take anything I say into consideration. You don't know anything about me, all you know is the basics and I can't spend the rest of eternity with someone I don't love. You don't love me, Edward, you love the idea of me. You love that you can't hear what I'm thinking, but if you could hear my thoughts, you wouldn't love me. I deserve more than you can offer, I deserve to be happy. And if the Volturi want to come after me, then so be it. I would rather die than to be with you."

Edward's vision went red and in a minute he was attacking. His marble fist hitting Bella repeatedly, his ears couldn't hear her screams as they echoed through the walls of his rooms. He couldn't see anything but the need to destroy her, to punish her.

Jasper entered the room ripping Edward off of Bella. He looked down at the girl and a vicious growl erupted from his throat causing Edward to coward back in fear. Jasper picked Bella up carefully he ran out of the room and didn't stop running until he reached the Forks hospital.

"Please, you have to help her." Jasper said grabbing a nurse knowing very well Carlisle wasn't at the hospital, but for him it was better off that way. He didn't want his so called family anywhere near her.

 _You're the only person I can trust, Jasper._

Her words echoed in his head, and he knew that he had to do right by her and the first thing he was going to do was go after Edward. He would do it just as soon as he saw her getting better.

-Page Break-

Jasper growled loudly as Emmett tried to hold him back. "THIS IS ENOUGH!" He shouted his roar shaking the house. "You're all leaving, I don't want to see any of you near Bella Swan ever again."

"You are not the coven leader, I am." Carsile said stepping forward.

Jasper laughed, "I renounce any ties to this pathetic coven. To any of you. How could you all just let him do this to her? She was innocent, human. You were all within hearing, you could have stopped him, but you didn't. I am no longer a part of this coven. I am on my own and if you don't leave I will challenge you. I will destroy each and every one of you."

"Jazz." Alice whimpered.

Jasper growled out, "DON'T!" he shouted his anger overwhelming him. "You all claimed she was family, but yet you let this _child_ destroy her. My threat stands, if you're not gone by morning. I'm going to kill you all."

Jasper met Edward's eyes, "Be aware, is she dies, I will be your worst nightmare."

Jasper walked out of the home feeling suddenly refreshed by everything. He ran back to the hospital skipping the front desk and heading straight to Bella's room. His heart fell as he saw her in a cast and hooked up to several machines that beeped and made more noises than he could believe. He took the seat by her bedside and took her hand in his. "Bella darling, you should have waited. You should have let me be there to protect you. You don't deserve this. You deserve so much more than this."

-Page Break-

Jasper walked into the hospital, a bouquet of daisies in his hand, Bella's favorite to smell. Three months and still nothing. He paused as he heard someone asking for her, he turned his head and saw a tall man with his hands in his pocket. "Are you looking for Bella?" Jasper questioned his southern accent more visible now since time has passed without the Cullen's suppressing it.

"Yes, I am." He said turning to face Jasper. "Do you know where she may be?"

"I do, but I have to ask who you are first." Jasper said critically looking at the man.

"My name is Elijah Mikaelson." He held out his hand. "And yours?"

"Jasper Whitlock." Jasper replied he didn't take the man's hand. "I can't shake your hand; I refuse to do so. Not after what you did."

"May I ask what it is that I did?" Elijah questioned curiously.

"You left her." Jasper replied, "You're no better than Edward. To declare your love for her and then leave her is pathetic, no matter the reason why you left her. I believe it would be better for you to leave, your presence is only going to upset her."

"What makes you think you can keep me from seeing her?" Elijah responded his anger suddenly becoming stronger.

"Bella is legally under my care, after Charlie's death a couple months ago, her well-being is my responsibility. She's had enough already, she doesn't need your presence to hurt her more." Jasper said as he turned and walked, he sighed as he heard the following footsteps. Jasper nodded his head, maybe this man could see what had happened after his departure.

Jasper opened the door to Bella's room and saw her laying still her eyes closed and her heart monitor beeping insistently. He walked over in silence to the table beside her bed and replaced the roses he had brought in previously with the daisies. He sat down and took her hand in his as he often did. He looked up as the man growled. "You have no right to be angry at me for holding her hand. If you want to be in here than don't growl. It makes her upset."

An hour passed and Jasper stood, "We have to leave, the nurse comes in at this time to bathe her."

Elijah stood and exited the room. "What happened to her?"

Jasper sighed, "Edward thought Bella died so he went to Italy to kill himself. Alice dragged Bella to Italy to save Edward. By doing so Edward revealed her to the Volturi and they forced Bella into Marriage with Edward. It was the only way Edward would allow her to change. She couldn't do it; she couldn't marry him so she ended it. Only Edward got angry and beat her. He destroyed her. She's in a coma because of it, there's a hole in her heart and her kidneys are failing. They're not giving her much time to live. If anything days are left."

"Why haven't you changed her?" Elijah demanded.

"Because Bella didn't want it. That's why she ended it with Edward. She wanted to be human." Jasper responded, "She was coming out of her coma until she heard that Charlie died. It was too much for her, she hasn't opened her eyes since."

"Does she respond when you speak to her?" Elijah questioned.

"She can hear me, her emotions change, but that's all I get from her. If you try to talk to her about the past, she won't react well. What's done is done, Elijah. All you can do now is let her go, she wants to find peace." Jasper said quietly he walked back into the room and sat back at her bedside. He spoke softly to her, talking really about nothing, but knowing that on the bad days she liked to hear his voice.

-Page Break-

Jasper took Bella's hand and felt a huge wave of grief as he knew his was the end of her. He didn't bother to pay any attention to the vampire who was leaning against the corner of the room watching them.

"J…" Bella croaked out.

Jasper looked at her strangely as he hadn't heard her talk in months. "Shh… It's okay, Bella."

"Peace." She whispered out as her heart rate slowed down.

Jasper nodded he leaned up and kissed her forehead. "It's okay, Bella. You deserve to find your peace."

Jasper closed his eyes as he felt her squeezing his hand. He took in the peace and the genuine happiness she was feeling and felt relieved as the beeping went flat. He stood as the nurses flooded the room, he walked out of the room a part of him dying as she did as well.

Jasper looked up as Elijah came out, "She died happy. She was feeling peace and happiness when she passed."

"Are you sure?" Elijah responded.

Jasper nodded, "She was happy." Jasper took in a deep breath. "She loved you. Despite feeling hurt by your departure, you should know Bella loved you immensely."

Elijah nodded, "Thank you. It was something I needed to hear. I do love her, more than you could imagine."

Jasper nodded his head being able to feel it. "I know; I can feel it." Jasper rubbed his temples. "I should make some calls; her mother should probably be aware of the news."


End file.
